1. Technical Field.
This invention generally relates to apparatus for holding a fishing rod and reel in combination with a fighting chair. In particular this invention relates to an apparatus for converting a typical lawn chair into a fish fighting chair.
2. Background Art.
Due to the relative popularity of sport fishing, many devices exist for receiving and holding the handle of a fishing rod. Additionally, several devices exist wherein the fishing rod handle is supported within a pivotally mounted holder in conjunction with a fighting chair. These particular devices are especially prevalent in deep sea fishing applications. The basic premise behind these devices is that the fishing rod can be maintained in the holder while setting the hook in the fish's mouth and further reeling the fish in. One such device is taught by ARROW, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,438. ARROW teaches a fighting chair including a pivotally attached rod holder. The fighting chair is collapsible and attaches to the gunwale of a boat. While well suited to boat applications, such as deep sea fishing, this fighting chair will not work for bank fishing. Further, to modify the fighting chair as taugth by ARROW to make it usable for bank fishing, would provide for an expensive and cumbersome apparatus which would not meet the needs of the bank fisherman.
An alternative solution is taught by KNIGHT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,366. KNIGHT teaches a cylindrical fishing rod holder which is connected to a base by a standard hinge. In use, the holder is secured to a typical chair by the weight of the fisherman. The fisherman simply inserts the base between his legs and sits on it. A problem with this device is that it is incapable of supporting a fishing rod when left unattended. One of the primary functions of any fishing rod holder is to support, in a fishing position, an unattended fishing pole. The fishing rod holder as taugth by KNIGHT only serves to provide a pivotal support for the handle of a fishing rod, and is best suited for use with a chair having a rigid seat.
What is needed is a lightweight and portable fish fighting chair which is capable of supporting an unattended fishing pole in a fishing position which is both simple to operate and inexpensive to purchase.